


Aftermath

by LPSunnyBunny



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pronoun Switching, Rape Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 18:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPSunnyBunny/pseuds/LPSunnyBunny
Summary: A recovery fic.





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> I did absolutely no research for this fic, don't listen to Ranma about recovery kids. He is not a trained professional.

It was pure chance, that Akane noticed it. She had pulled her fist back to punch Ranma for one of her careless remarks, and for the briefest moment, she had flinched back, her eyes going wide before Akane was punching her through the ceiling.   
  
As Akane looked up through the new hole in the roof, all she could think was,  _ huh. That’s weird.  _  She watched Ranma start to fall to earth, and frowned slightly her anger dissipating in wake of the sudden, weird feeling of wrongness that came over her. 

 

Ranma landed with a thud in the yard, and Akane walked over to the backyard sliding doors to look at her with a frown. She had landed upside-down, and rolled into a sitting position, back towards the door as she shook her head to dispel the lingering disorientation of the impact.    
  
“Stupid musclehead…” Ranma muttered, her ponytail settling down as she wobbled to her feet. Akane felt her eye twitch, and her irritation surge.

 

Nevermind, Ranma was clearly fine.

 

Akane turned and stomped away, her ire back in full force.

 

\---

 

Ranma sat in the bathroom, scrubbing at his male form. Even now, he shuddered as he worked his skin over with soap, rubbing with a washcloth until his skin turned red. The sensation was still there, and he felt his frustration rise until he couldn’t take it, dumping cold water over her head to rinse herself off. 

 

Her shoulders rose as she clasped her arms around herself, a lump rising in her throat. She stared in the mirror, looking at her red hair. She felt her hands shake with the urge to take her hair and cut it all off. 

 

Gripping her arms tightly, covering her chest, she leaned forwards, searching her own expression, looking for answers she didn’t have. 

 

\---

 

“Ranma!” Kuno shouted, his sword raised. “I challenge you!”   
  
Ranma groaned, spinning to the side to avoid Kuno’s sudden strike. He just wanted to get to school, but here Kuno was, as always. 

 

“Hey, Kuno.” He said, jumping over a horizontal strike. “What’s all this about?” He asked curiously, balancing on Kuno’s shoulder in a one-handed handstand. Kuno gripped his sword tightly.   
  
“Y-you dare…. Use me as a perch…” Kuno gritted out,  “Get. OFF! Strike! Strike! Strike!” Ranma yelped in surprise, pushing off and darting around each of Kuno’s strikes. 

 

“Alright, alright.” Ranma said with a grin, settling into a stance. “You want a fight, you’re getting one!” 

 

“You insolent cur…” Kuno said, a strange aura rising around him. “No longer will I let you stand in my way! I will defeat you and gain my love’s hands!”    
  
“Still on about that, huh?” Ranma asked, and Kuno raised his sword.    
  
“Kuno!” Akane snapped, kicking him out of the way. “Move! We’ll be late for class!”

 

“Akane!” Kuno said, delighted, as he crossed his legs into a sitting position from his new spot on the ground. “Good morning, if I beat Ranma, you will be mine!” He said, and Ranma snorted. 

 

“You can have her.” He offered dryly. Akane glared at him.   
  
“Ranma!” She hissed, unamused. 

 

“Very well!” Kuno rose to his feet, clasping Akane’s hands. “Ranma, I accept your blessing! Come, Akane, let us be off to be wed!” He said, already taking Akane and starting to leave the school grounds.

 

“Where… do you think you’re taking me?!” Akane shouted, kicking Kuno up into the sky. “Ranma!” She shouted, whirling on Ranma. “You don’t just get to give me away like that!” 

 

“What?” Ranma asked innocently, hands behind his head. “I didn’t do anything.” 

 

“You- you stupid-” Akane clenched her fist, advancing on Ranma, who skipped backwards, sticking his tongue out.   
  
“Nyaaaaah~” He made a silly face at her, taunting her. Water poured from above, soaking Ranma. She froze.

 

“Oops, sorry.” A girl called. “I should have looked first.” 

 

Akane sighed, some of her anger vanishing. 

 

“Come on, we can get hot water from the home ec classroom.” She muttered, reaching out to grab Ranma’s hand and drag her into the school. Ranma jerked backwards, her expression strange. Akane paused. 

 

“Ranma?” She asked. Ranma blinked.

 

“Oh, right.” She said. “I just- uh, it’s nothing.” She said, scratching her cheek a little. Her shoulders were unusually tense, and Akane frowned, grabbing Ranma’s arm and pulling her into the school. 

 

“Are you okay?” She asked, once they were inside.

 

“What?” Ranma asked, jerking her head around to look at Akane.

 

“Ranma, is everything okay?” Akane asked, now a little worried. Ranma looked at Akane for a long moment, before abruptly pulling at the corners of her mouth, contorting her own face as she stuck her tongue out, making Akane burst into giggles. 

 

“I dunno what you’re talking about.” Ranma said, putting her hands behind her head, the weird air between them now dispelled. “Everything’s totally fine.” 

 

“Okay.” Akane said, as they reached the home ec classrooms. She put a hand on Ranma’s arm, and Ranma paused, glancing over at her.   
  


“Ranma… you know… if anything  _ is _ wrong, you can come to me, right…?” Akane said. “We’re friends, so…” Ranma looked back at Akane, and the silence seemed to stretch on for minutes on end, the seconds ticking by with uncomfortable slowness. Akane felt her heart skip a beat at the expression of strange blankness on Ranma’s face.

 

_ Was there something wrong with Ranma?  _ She wondered.

 

“Don’t worry, Akane.” Ranma said eventually. “If I ever need someone poisoned, I’ll come to you.” 

 

THUD. Ranma slammed into the wall from Akane’s punch.

 

Akane stormed into the home ec classroom, fuming. Nevermind, Ranma was clearly fine.

 

Ranma peeled herself out of the wall a little unsteadily. That was… distressingly close. She shifted a little, waiting for Akane to come out, feeling her skin itch uncomfortably. She raised a hand to her face to scratch at the sensation of dry, flaking liquid, knowing nothing was there. 

 

Ranma jumped as hot water poured over his head. 

 

“Thanks.” He said. Akane snorted, storming off. Ranma watched her go, and frowned a little to himself. 

 

\----

 

_ Pretty little thing… such gorgeous hair… I wish I could keep you all for myself… Shh, shh, don’t cry darling, you’re too pretty for that, just relax… I know you’re enjoying this, just relax… _

 

Ranma jolted awake, rolling out of bed as his stomach churned, cold sweat making him shiver and retch. He stumbled to his feet, rushing towards the bathroom and curling over the toilet. His skin itched and burned.

 

\----

 

“Ni hao!” Shampoo said, bursting through the wall with her bicycle. “Shampoo bring delivery!” 

 

“But we didn’t order anything…” Kasumi said, a hand pressed to her cheek. Ranma snorted, reaching out to fight for a piece of food with his dad. 

 

“It special delivery!” Shampoo said cheerfully, not caring the in the slightest that she was interrupting their dinner.

 

“What do you want, Shampoo?” He asked, succeeding in defeating Genma and shoving the piece of beef into his mouth. 

 

“How rude!” Shampoo pouted, putting a delivery box down on the table as she sat next to Ranma, conveniently shoving Akane aside. “And Shampoo bring for Ranma, too!” 

 

“For me?” Ranma asked, and carefully pushed the box aside with his chopsticks. “Uh… thanks, I guess, but I don’t really want it…”   
  
“Ranma no want?” Shampoo asked, her eyes starting to fill up with tears. “But… Shampoo have best idea…” 

 

“Oh?” Genma tilted his head a little. “What’s this idea?” 

 

“Ranma hate Shampoo other form!” Shampoo said, pushing the box back towards Ranma, who immediately gave it a fearful look. “So Shampoo find way to cure!”

 

“Cure… Ranma’s fear of cats?” Nabiki asked, tilting her head. 

 

“Yes!” Shampoo whipped the box open, and Ranma scrambled backwards, an almost comical expression of fear on his face. 

 

Photographs spilled out of the box.

 

“What?” Akane frowned, reaching out to pick up a photograph. “What’s this?” 

 

“Pictures of cats?” Soun asked.

 

“Yes!” Shampoo held photos out to Ranma, who immediately shrunk back. “Shampoo hear of way to cure fear! Show little bit at time, until not scared!”   
  


“You mean exposure therapy?” Nabiki asked, mildly bored with the whole thing. 

 

“Yes!” Shampoo agreed energetically. “Start with not-real cats, then work up to Shampoo!” 

 

“N-N-No thanks, I’m okay!” Ranma protested, scooting backwards as Shampoo continued to advance, showing pictures of cats in her hands. Genma hummed, tilting his head to the side. 

 

“I see… It’s like riding a bicycle. If you fall off, get back on…” He said, and rose up to his feet.

 

“Ranma!” He shouted. “I see now, I have been remiss! We will have to use this to cure your fear!” 

 

“I’m okay, really-!” Ranma jumped to his feet, starting to flee, but Shampoo darted after him. 

 

“Ranma, wait! Shampoo trying to help you!” Shampoo protested. 

 

“No, I don’t want- HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEE!” Ranma shrieked as Genmo appeared in front of him, holding pictures of cats. 

 

“Where are you going, son?!” Genma shouted. “Hold your ground like a man and take your training!” Ranma froze up, his shoulders going up around his ears.    
  
“I’m good!” He squeaked, and promptly dove out the window.

 

“Ranma!” Shampoo called. “Wait!” 

 

“Ranma, get back here!” Genma called, but Ranma ignored all of them, bolting blindly in his fear. 

 

He ran, not sure of where he was going, just focusing on getting away from the hated felines. It didn’t matter that they weren’t real, mere  _ pictures  _ of them were enough to scare him, and-

 

She slid to a stop, soaked, and turned to look back at the old woman watering plants. 

 

“Sorry, dear.” The woman said. “I guess I should look where I’m watering!” She said with a laugh. 

 

“Right…” Ranma said, her skin starting to itch. She needed to get her hands on some hot water, and fast… she didn’t have her wallet, but Dr. Tofu’s clinic was close, she could probably beg some hot water off of him. 

 

She hugged herself a little as she started walking quickly, doing her best to ignore the fringes of red hair in her vision, feeling her breathing speed up. She ducked around a corner, pressing her back against the wall, her vision starting to swim as she struggled to breathe. She slunk down the wall as spots danced in front of her eyes. 

 

“Ranma?” Ryoga asked, and Ranma gasped for air, the spell that had come over her broken by Ryoga’s voice. 

 

“R-Ryoga?” She asked, looking up at him. He frowned down at her. 

 

“Are you alright?” He asked, and Ranma wobbled to her feet unsteadily. 

 

“Y-yeah…” She said faintly. Ryoga looked at her for a long moment. 

 

“Where are you hurt?” He asked. Ranma stiffened. 

 

“I’m not-” She said, but Ryoga shook his head.

 

“Ranma, the only times I’ve seen you like this is if you’ve been hurt.” He said. “Do you need me to take you to a hospital?” 

 

“You’d just get lost, dude.” Ranma said. 

 

“I would not!” Ryoga protested, his face going red. 

 

“I was going to Dr. Tofu’s.” Ranma said. 

 

“How far is it?” Ryoga asked.

 

“Not much farther. It’s just down that street.” She pointed down the street.

 

“Let’s go, then!” Ryoga said, putting his arm around Ranma’s shoulders and leading them the other way. 

 

“Wrong way, idiot!” Ranma said, smacking Ryoga over the head. She ignored the way her shoulders had jumped under Ryoga’s touch. 

 

“Right.” Ryoga said, and let Ranma take the lead. He cast a pensive look at Ranma’s back. He hadn’t missed the way that Ranma had tensed up. She was definitely injured, but why would she hide it? 

 

Ranma knocked on Dr. Tofu’s door, and a moment passed before he was letting them in.

 

“Ah, Ranma!” Dr. Tofu said. “And Ryoga, what can I do for you today?” 

 

“Could I get some hot wa-” Ranma started to ask. 

 

“Ranma’s injured.” Ryoga said. “Could you check him over?” 

 

“I’m fine!” Ranma protested.

 

“You’re not!” Ryoga crossed his arms with a frown. “I don’t know why you’re hiding it, it’s clear that you’re jumpy and tense and that only happens when you’re injured!” 

 

“Ryoga, could you perhaps give us a little privacy?” Dr. Tofu asked. “If Ranma is, indeed injured, then I would like to examine his wound in private.”

 

“Sure.” Ryoga agreed, already starting to climb out the window. “Ranma- once you’re all healed up, meet me at the field behind the school for a match! I’ll be there in four days!”

 

Ranma gave the window a blank expression as Ryoga left.

 

“So… two weeks.” She muttered. Dr. Tofu put an arm around Ranma’s shoulders and she jumped, every muscle in her body going tense. 

 

“Ranma?” Dr. Tofu asked in concern, taking his arm back.

 

“Oh- uh- It’s nothing, I’m fine.” Ranma said, taking a step back and uncomfortably crossing her arms over her chest. 

 

“Are you injured?” Dr. Tofu asked. “Please, sit, let me look at it for you.”

 

“I’m not-” Ranma started to say, but then hesitated. She bit her lip a little, and sank down onto Dr. Tofu’s examination bed. 

 

“Could- could I have some hot water?” She asked quietly. 

 

“Of course.” Dr. Tofu retrieved a kettle and held it out to Ranma, who poured it over her head. He handed it back, crossing his feet under him as he sat on the bed.

 

“I don’t see any injuries on you…” Dr. Tofu said, pushing his glasses up a little. “But something isn’t quite right, is it?” 

 

“Uh…” Ranma glanced away, shifting uncomfortably. “I don’t know- how to-” His words slipped away as he fought to put sentences together. Dr. Tofu frowned. He’d never seen Ranma in this state before. Something big must have happened.

 

“You won’t- tell anyone, right?” Ranma asked. “Whatever I say stays between us, right?”

 

“Doctor-patient confidentiality applies here, yes.” Dr. Tofu agreed, pulling his chair over and sitting next to the bed. “Even if your own father asked, I would not tell him what happens here.” 

 

“Good!” Ranma blurted out with surprising vehemence, then looked taken aback by his own forcefulness. He scooted back on the bed until he was up against the wall, resting one arm on his knee, foot planted on the bed.

 

“Do you…” Ranma said hesitantly. “Is there... “ He made a frustrated expression. “Can you make my skin stop itching?” He finally asked. 

 

“Itching?” Dr. Tofu asked in surprise. He pushed his glasses up. “Certainly, if you know the cause. Is it a rash, a symptom of a disease, a-”

 

“No, it’s- It’s because I- I-” Ranma choked on his words, feeling panicked. “I- I- I have to go-” He surged up to his feet, a blind panic overtaking him. Dr. Tofu stood up, reaching out to put his hands on Ranma’s shoulders to guide him back down to the bed, but Ranma immediately flinched back.

 

“Don’t- touch me!” Ranma gasped desperately, scooting backwards to press himself against the wall, back down on the bed. 

 

“Ranma.” Dr. Tofu raised his hands in a non-threatening motion as Ranma’s chest heaved. “It’s alright. I’m not going to hurt you.” Ranma shook, his expression one of distressed terror. 

 

Dr. Tofu gradually calmed Ranma down, until he was sitting with his knees to his chest, arms wrapped around them and his chin on his knees, staring blankly at the far wall.

 

“Ranma.” Dr. Tofu asked softly. “Did someone.. Hurt you?” Ranma gave a humorless laugh.

 

“You’ll have to be more specific, doc.” He said, his voice a little raspy. “I’m a martial artist. I get hurt every day.” 

 

Dr. Tofu frowned. 

 

“Ranma.” He said gently, trying a different approach. “What has made you so afraid?” Ranma shuddered, burying his face in his knees. He didn’t say anything, just breathing quietly, but Dr. Tofu was patient. He could wait for Ranma to find the words.

 

“....I can still feel his hands.” Ranma whispered.

 

“Who’s hands?” Dr. Tofu prompted, after a minute of silence.

 

“I dunno his name.” Ranma said, his voice cracking a little. “He.. his face is.. Blurry. I- I don’t remember much of the- the night it-” He swallowed. “The night I- I was-” 

 

Dr. Tofu waited, his heart in his throat as it pounded loudly, almost drowning out Ranma’s voice. 

 

Ranma shuddered, his arms coming up to cradle his head. 

 

He gasped. The words were suddenly swelling up in his mouth, needing to be free before they drowned him.

 

“The n-night I was- was- r- r-” He choked, shaking, his hands gripping his hair tightly. “Was- r-raped-” It was out it was out- it was out- he said it- it was real- he said it and it was real,  _ it happened- _

 

“Ranma.” Dr. Tofu said softly, and Ranma rolled off the bed, backing away, his eyes darting towards the window. “Please, sit down.” 

 

Ranma shuddered. 

 

“I-I-” He clasped his arms around himself. “I have to- I have to go-” He said. 

 

“Ranma, please.” Dr. Tofu said coaxingly. “You’re safe here. It’s alright. Nothing can hurt you here.” 

 

Ranma collapsed to the floor, shaking a little as he held himself. 

 

“Sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” He gasped. “I couldn’t- I couldn’t stop him- I-” 

 

“Ranma.” Dr. Tofu said, holding a hand out to Ranma, who flinched back at the movement. “Please, let me help you.” Ranma looked up at Dr. Tofu with wide, fearful eyes, before hesitantly taking the hand and rising to his feet, letting Dr. Tofu coax him back over to the bed and sitting on the edge of it.

 

“Can you tell me what happened?” Dr. Tofu asked. Ranma nodded hesitantly, staring at the floor.

 

“I… I went to a competition to try and.. Win the prize… it was a trip to any hot springs, but it was a female-only competition… so I went in my female form a-and competed…” He started, his voice wavering a little. “One of the last rounds was- a drinking competition- they didn’t care that I was underaged- I-I remember drinking and passing out- everything was fuzzy after that, but- there was a man- he took me- away from the competition… I kept going- in and out of consciousness-” 

 

Ranma was starting to shake, but he forged on.

 

“He- He brought me to his house and- he started t-touching me- and- he- put me on his bed- I- I- blacked out- but- when I came back- he was- he-” Ranma choked again. “He was- on top of- me-” Ranma curled forwards, putting his head in his arms again.

 

“Ranma…” Dr. Tofu said softly, his heart breaking a little. 

 

“And now- now I’m- dirty and I hate being in my female form- because my skin itches and I can  _ feel him touching me _ and I can’t, I can’t do it- I can’t marry anyone because I’m ruined and-” Ranma gasped for air, starting to hyperventilate as he babbled. “I should have stopped him, I should have- I didn’t- I-” 

 

“Ranma. Please breathe.” Dr. Tofu said, cutting through Ranma’s panic. “Breathe in for four-” Ranma gasped in a breath, “hold it… and out, slowly, for six.” The air whooshed out of Ranma’s lungs. “Now again.” 

 

Dr. Tofu took Ranma through the breathing until Ranma was calmer. 

 

“I’m sorry that this happened to you.” Dr. Tofu said gently. “It was a horrible thing that you don’t deserve. It sounds like you were drugged, as well as being drunk. You are in no way responsible for what happened.”

 

“But.. if I hadn’t-” Ranma started to say, but Dr. Tofu held up a hand to cut him off. 

 

“Ranma, this was in  _ no way your fault. _ ” Dr. Tofu said firmly. Ranma looked at him desperately, before nodding quietly. 

 

“Dr. Tofu… what do I do now?” He asked. “I- don’t know what to do…” 

 

“For starters, I’d like to run some blood work.” Dr. Tofu said. “If your assaulter passed anything onto you, we should try to catch it as early as possible to treat it.” 

 

Ranma paled, clearly not thinking about that at all.

 

“O-okay…” He agreed. “How.. how long will it take for to know the results?” 

 

“Sometime in the next two weeks.” Dr. Tofu said, already rising to his feet to find one of the needles for blood samples. 

 

Ranma silently held his arm out, looking away as Dr. Tofu started drawing blood for the tests.

 

“Is there anything you know of that could be used to press charges?” Dr. Tofu asked, and Ranma quickly shook his head.

 

“I don’t want- I don’t want anyone to find out.” He said. “I don’t remember enough anyway… If I did anything I know people would find out and-” He shuddered. 

 

“Alright.” Dr. Tofu said quietly. “I won’t insist on it, then.”

 

“Thank you.” Ranma whispered. 

  
  


\----

  
  


“Ranma, phone!” Kasumi called. “It’s Dr. Tofu!” 

 

“Oh, thanks.” Ranma said, rising to his feet and abandoning his magazine, his voice not betraying the surge of unease in his stomach. 

 

He took the phone from Kasumi, glancing over his shoulder at Genma, sitting in the garden and meditating. 

 

“Hey.” He said. “It’s me.”

 

“Ranma.” Dr. Tofu’s voice was light. “The tests came back.”

 

“And?” Ranma asked, his heart pounding. 

 

“All negative.” Dr. Tofu said cheerfully. Ranma let out a sigh of relief.

 

“Thanks, Doc.” He said quietly. “You said we should do it again in two months, right?” 

 

“That’s right. Some of them can take time to actually appear. I’d like to see you again before that, preferably before a month.” Dr. Tofu said.

 

“Yeah, I’m sure I’ll get injured one way or another and have to come see you.” Ranma said with a laugh, more at ease now that he knew the tests were negative.

 

“I’ll see you soon, then.” Dr. Tofu said, and hung up with a click. Ranma put the phone down.

 

“So, what was that about?” Akane asked, and Ranma jumped about five feet in the air.

 

“A-A-Akane!” He said, a hand over his pounding heart. “D-don’t scare me like that!” 

 

“Oh, please.” Akane rolled her eyes. “What did Dr. Tofu want?”

 

“Just- um, the results of some tests he wanted to run.” Ranma said vaguely. Akane frowned. 

 

“What, not going to tell me?” She asked. 

 

“Why should I?” Ranma retorted, sticking his tongue out at her. “It’s none of your business!” He said. 

 

“Yeah, I guess so.” Akane agreed, turning and walking away. Ranma looked after her in bemusement. He… hadn’t expected her to just agree to drop it.

 

“Oh.” Ranma dropped his fist into the palm of his hand. “I wonder if Ryoga’s there yet.” He wondered, and left the house to go to the school and to the field behind the school. 

 

“Nah..” Ranma surveyed the field, shading his eyes from the sun. “Doesn’t look like he’s here yet.” He hopped over the fence and wandered over to the sunken pit, plopping down to have a seat.

 

_ Might as well wait a little while. _ He decided, crossing his arms. He waited.

 

And waited.

 

And waited.

 

“Argh! I should have brought a book!” Ranma shouted, ruffling his hair. “This is boring!” Ranma jumped up to his feet, and glanced over at the school speculatively.

 

“Meh… the library should still be open.” He decided. He headed into the school, starting into their (surprisingly spacious and well-stocked) school library. 

 

He wandered through the isles for a few minutes, poking over titles, trying to find something that interested him.

 

A couple books caught his eye, and he froze. 

 

_ Sexual assault- it’s more common than you think. _

 

_ A survivor’s guide to sexual assault. _

 

_ Rape, and how to deal with it.  _

 

Ranma backed away a little bit, his face pale. He turned and headed down the closest isle, not caring what it was.

 

He stopped at the end, his breathing quick and his legs starting to shake. He pushed his forehead against the bookshelf and breathed in deeply, following the rhythm Dr. Tofu had shown him.

 

_ In for four.. Hold for four… out six…  _

 

Ranma just breathed until he felt steady, and he opened his eyes, staring blankly at nothing.

 

_ Man… I really have become pathetic.  _ He thought to himself.  _ Just a handful of words can reduce me to this..  _

 

Suddenly angry, he slammed his fist into the bookshelf. Several books toppled down onto his head, little starbursts erupting in his vision from the pain. 

 

“Ow, ow ow!” He said, clutching the top of his head. He waited as the little pops of light faded from his vision, then bent down to pick up the books.

 

“Stupid books.” Ranma muttered, then stopped. He looked down at the book, his heart in his throat.

 

_ Overcoming your fears- a guide to exposure therapy!  _

 

He turned it over to read the back, this was what Shampoo had been trying to use to help him overcome his fear of cats. Was it a real thing?

 

_ Afraid of something? Something make you freeze up? Overcoming a trauma? This handy-dandy guide to professional techniques will cure you of your problems in no time!  _

 

Ranma weighted the book for a moment, glancing around. He hastily stuffed it into his shirt, re-shelving the other books with lightning speed before fleeing the library. 

 

If this could actually help him get over his.. Assault, then he would read the whole thing cover-to-cover. 

 

He settled down in the field pit, and cracked the book open, starting to devour the words inside.

 

_...gradual exposure in small forms, working your way up to the real thing will acclimate your body and mind to whatever you are afraid of…should be taken in very careful steps… only with someone you trust to keep you safe…maintaining your feelings of safety will help in the long run to recondition… _

 

Ranma closed the book, a pensive expression on his face. Could it really be that simple…? He shuddered at the idea of anyone touching him in the same manner. Maybe if he started just… exploring his female form and… replicating what had happened with his own hands…

 

He frowned, rising to his feet. No, something told him that wouldn’t work. He needed the full thing right off the bat. He would overcome this, he wasn’t some weak-willed victim. 

 

Careful steps? Pah, Ranma would take them all at once and get to the goal in a single stride! Ranma laughed as he punched his fist into the air. He would overcome this!

 

He ran back to the library to carefully return the book, glancing around to make sure no one saw him.

 

Now, who could he talk to to.. To..

 

Ranma slowed on his walk back out of the school, his footsteps slowing as a heavy weight seemed to be added to his shoulders. 

 

He… would have to… have… have  _ s-sex  _ with a guy to overcome this… 

 

Ranma’s fists balled up.

 

No, he wouldn’t let this defeat him. He would do it! But… 

 

Ranma determinedly started walking again.

 

_Who do I know…_ Ranma frowned a little. _I.. I don’t know if I want anyone I know to.. See me like that, but… I don’t think I could let a stranger do…_ ** _that_** _with me…_

 

His thoughts turned over all the men in his life.

 

_ There’s no way in hell I’m asking Kudo.  _ He thought furiously.  _ I- I suppose I-  _ He stopped. Looked at the field he was walking to. 

 

“Oh.” He whispered. “That… actually is… good.” 

 

\---

 

“Ranma!” Ryoga shouted, slamming the front door of the Tendo house open four days later.

 

“Oh, hey Ryoga.” Ranma said, his gut immediately clenching in fear as he poked his head out of his room. “You got my note?” 

 

“Of course I did!” Ryoga said, holding out the note. “I came as fast as I could!”

 

**RYOGA, SORRY TO CANCEL OUR MATCH, BUT I NEED YOUR HELP. PLEASE COME TO THE TENDO HOUSEHOLD WHEN YOU GET THIS. THANKS.**

**-RANMA**

 

“Ah, cool.” Ranma scratched at his nose a little. “Uh… hold on, lemme grab something. Don’t move.” 

 

He pulled his head back into his room, picking up his pack and stepping out.

 

“Oh, Ryoga!” Akane said. “I didn’t know you were in town!” 

 

“A-A-Akane!” Ryoga said, his face immediately going bright red. “I-I um, I-”

 

“Ryoga, let’s go.” Ranma said, rolling his eyes as he grabbed Ryoga’s collar.

 

“Are you going somewhere?” Akane asked.

 

“Training trip, I need Ryoga’s help with it.” Ranma said, grinning over his shoulder at Akane. “Don’t worry, I’ll be back before you know it!”

 

“But what about-!” Akane started to say, but the door slammed shut as she lamely finished, “-school…” 

 

Ryoga let Ranma drag him a couple blocks before he snapped out of his Akane-induced haze.

 

“Ranma!” Ryoga broke free of Ranma’s grip. “What’s all this about?” He demanded. 

 

“I need a favor.” Ranma said, his face flushing a little. “It’s embarrassing and complicated and there’s no one else I trust to do it for me.” 

 

Ryoga looked at Ranma, unusually serious. 

 

“It’s a big deal, then?” He asked.

 

“You could say that.” Ranma agreed. “But… It’s a private matter. We’re going to your house.”

 

“Okay.” Ryoga agreed. “Wait, why my house!? Why can’t it be done at yours?!” He protested.

 

“Because everyone there can’t keep their nose out of my business!” Ranma said.

 

“Oh.” Ryoga nodded. “Okay, my house is this way.” He said, turning to walk one way.

 

“No, it’s this way Ryoga.” Ranma said, grabbing Ryoga’s arm and steering him back in the direction they were originally going.

 

The two of them traveled for a day until they reached Ryoga’s house.

 

“Checkers!” Ryoga said with a big smile as Checkers bounded out to greet them. “Hey, girl!” Checkers barked excitedly, licking Ryoga’s face. Ryoga laughed. 

 

Ranma watched Ryoga’s face as it lit up, beaming at his dog. He wasn’t exactly unattractive, but Ranma never noticed before just how handsome his rival was when he was smiling. 

 

Ranma flushed a little, smacking his cheeks. What was he thinking?!

 

“Ranma?” Ryoga asked, concerned. 

 

“It’s nothing.” Ranma said determinedly. 

 

“Alright, let’s go inside.” Ryoga said, stepping out towards the street. Ranma lead Ryoga into the house with a sigh. 

 

“I’m home!” Ryoga called, and listened for any response. Nothing. 

 

“Parents must be out.” Ryoga muttered. “Uh… Do you want tea or…?” Ryoga offered, a touch awkwardly.

 

“S-Sure…” Ranma agreed, putting his back down. He took a seat on one of the couches, looking down at his knees as he clenched his fists, trying to still the nervous shaking of his hands. 

 

“Here.” Ryoga offered, holding the teacup out. Ranma took it gratefully, relieved to have something to hold. 

 

Ryoga took a seat on the other couch, holding his own cup.

 

“So, uh, now that we’re here, can you tell me what you need?” Ryoga asked. 

 

“Yeah.” Ranma said quietly. 

 

A minute passed.

 

“Ranma?” Ryoga prompted. Ranma jumped.

 

“Oh, uh- Sorry.” He took a sip of tea to buy him a little more time. “Ryoga- I’m gonna preface this with- if at any point you say no- that’s it, I won’t try to convince you. I’ll drop it, and we’ll never talk about it again.” 

 

“O...kay?” Ryoga gave Ranma a strange look. Ranma took in a deep breath. 

 

“Ryoga… you’re the only person I’ve ever considered my rival.” He said. “There.. Is no one else… I trust with this… with me…” He said falteringly. 

 

“Ranma…” Ryoga said softly, genuinely touched.

 

“A-A few weeks ago- I entered a females-only competition to try and win a trip to any hot springs…” Ranma started to explain. “One of the last rounds was a drinking contest.” He had to force his hands to relax around his cup, hyper aware of the shaking of his hands. “I must have- blacked out from drinking, but- when I came to- There was a-” 

 

“Ranma.” Ryoga’s voice was soft, concerned. Ranma had never heard that tone of voice ever directed towards him from his rival. He looked up from the rippling tea to Ryoga. Why was he blurry?

 

“There was a man.” Ranma choked out, his gaze locked to Ryoga’s. “He- was-  _ using  _ me-” 

 

Ryoga’s cup shattered as his fist tightened. 

 

A lump rose in Ranma’s throat as the tears spilled over, trembling lightly and desperately trying to breathe through his restricted airway. He couldn’t move, couldn’t do anything but cry silently, weakly, frozen in place.

 

“I’ll kill him.” Ryoga growled. “I’ll hunt him down and rip him apart-” He surged to his feet, stalking across the room.

 

“Ryoga-” Ranma choked out before Ryoga could leave. “Wait-” 

 

Ryoga froze in the doorway. His shoulders set and he slowly turned around, walking over to take a seat next to Ranma.

 

“Ranma.” Ryoga said, ignoring his bleeding hand. “What do you need from me?” 

 

Ranma gulped down a breath of air, forcing the obstruction in his throat away.

 

“There’s- this thing called exposure therapy- it’s basically exposing yourself to whatever hurt you to get yourself acclimated to it..” Ranma said, trying to explain. “I-I can still… feel him touching me, and-” Ranma shuddered. 

 

Ryoga looked at Ranma blankly, not understanding what Ranma was trying to ask.

 

“R-Ryoga… if you-” Ranma shook his head, cutting off his sentence. “Could you- help me with-” His face went red and he looked down at his knees.

 

“With… being intimate…” He mumbled, “In my… girl form…” 

 

“Oh.” Ryoga looked at Ranma. A beat. The metaphorical volcano over his head exploded as his face went bright red.

 

“Y-Y-You want me to-” Ryoga sputtered. “Is this- some kind of trick- to-”

 

“No!” Ranma shouted. “I wouldn’t-! I wouldn’t…” He trailed off unhappily. “I wouldn’t joke… about something like.. This…” He mumbled. 

 

The two of them lapsed into embarrassed silence.

 

“You’re the only one I trust with this.” Ranma said, after the silence had stretched on. “There’s… no one else.”

 

“You… really think this will help?” Ryoga asked. 

 

“I.. I don’t know, but I would do  _ anything  _ to stop feeling like this.” Ranma said desperately. 

 

More silence. 

 

“I-I-” Ryoga took a deep breath. “I’lldoit.” He mumbled.

 

“What?” Ranma asked.

 

“I’LL DO IT!” Ryoga shouted, and Ranma reeled back.

 

“Ow.” He said, twisting his pinky in his ear. 

 

“Sorry.” Ryoga said, his face flushed. 

 

“You… you’ll do it, though?” Ranma asked nervously.

 

“Ranma, you’re my closest friend.” Ryoga said seriously. “I admire you very much. Something horrible has happened to you, and if I can help you through it and return a sense of safety to you, then I would gladly do it.”

 

“And you won’t tell anyone about what happened?” Ranma asked.

 

“Of course not!” Ryoga said, indignant. “What kind of a guy do you think I am?!”

 

“Yeah… you’re a good guy, Ryoga.” Ranma said, smiling helplessly at Ryoga as he reached out to squeeze his shoulder.

 

“So…” Ryoga said, his face going red again. “Should we… um… go upstairs to my bedroom…?”

 

“Ah…” Ranma’s face went red as well. “U-Um, yeah…” He mumbled, and Ryoga rose to his feet. 

 

“Your hand!” Ranma said, setting his tea down and reaching for Ryoga’s hand. 

 

“Oh, I forgot… I didn’t feel it at all.” Ryoga said, looking down at the porcelain shards cutting his hand open.

 

“Here, you idiot, lets get that cleaned up…” Ranma said, reaching for his pack and digging through it. He pulled out a first aid kit, turning back to Ryoga and pausing. Ryoga’s gaze was fixed on something inside Ranma’s pack.

 

“Huh?” Ranma glanced down, and went bright red. The condoms and lube he had brought had risen to the top of his pack, and he hastily closed it.

 

Ranma took care of Ryoga’s hand in an embarrassed silence, and Ranma tucked the first aid kit back into his bag.

 

“I… brought supplies.” Ranma said, picking up the box of condoms and the lube, blushing furiously. “I figured… you probably wouldn’t have any…” 

 

“Uh… yeah, I..  don’t…” Ryoga said, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. The two of them stared at each other for a moment, before Ranma snickered, causing the two of them to burst into laughter. 

 

“Come on… let’s go upstairs.” Ranma said, rising to his feet and holding his hand out to Ryoga. Ryoga nodded and took it, and the two of them headed up to Ryoga’s room 

 

“Are… you sure you want to do this?” Ranma asked. “You can say no, I wouldn’t think badly of you or anything…”

 

“Ranma.” Ryoga gave Ranma’s hand a squeeze. “I already said I would do this. To back down now would be going against my word as a man.” 

 

Ranma looked down at the floor.

 

“Thanks, Ryoga.” He said quietly. “You’re… a real friend.” 

 

“Oh.” Ryoga glanced at Ranma. “Should I… get you some water?” He asked.    
  
“Oh, wait- no lemme go pee, I can change then.” Ranma said, heading out to the bathroom.

 

Ryoga took a seat on his bed, and promptly buried his face in his hands. He was going to- to- to  _ have sex _ with Ranma?! What was he thinking, why did he agree to this?! What would Akane think-?!

 

Ryoga gasped. He would- he would be giving his first time to Ranma, it wouldn’t be the special thing he wanted to share with Akane on their wedding night! Could he really go through with this knowing-

 

“Uh… Ryoga…” Ryoga abruptly turned around, and looked at Ranma. “I…” Ranma shifted in the doorway, rubbing her arms uncomfortably. 

 

Ryoga felt his resolve firm. Ranma needed him, and he had given his word. 

 

“Come here.” He said, holding his hand out to Ranma. Ranma closed the door and crossed her room, taking Ryoga’s hand and sitting next to him on the bed.

 

“Uh.” Ranma and Ryoga couldn’t quite meet each other’s eyes. “So…” Ranma said, scratching her cheek. “How do you wanna.. Uh… you know?”

 

“Ah…” Ryoga rubbed the back of his neck. “Should we, k-k-kiss?” He stuttered. 

 

“Sure…” Ranma shifted around to face Ryoga, her cheeks pink. She looked up at him, still rubbing her upper arm a little. 

 

Ryoga looked back at Ranma, mildly petrified. 

 

“Should I-” Ryoga asked, as Ranma started to say,   
  
“Do you want-” 

 

They stared at each other before breaking into helpless laughter.

 

“What a pair we are.” Ranma said, wiping away her tears. 

 

“This is ridiculous…” Ryoga covered his mouth with his hand.   
  


“Hey, Ryoga.” Ranma said, and Ryoga turned to look at her, his hand dropping away. 

 

Ranma planted her lips onto Ryoga’s. Ryoga froze. Ranma froze. 

 

Ranma shivered a little, starting to pull back, but Ryoga pressed forwards, his hand reaching out to grab Ranma’s arm and hold her in place. Their noses bumped together awkwardly, their teeth clacking, and Ranma jerked back.

 

“Ow, my lip!” She said, running her finger over it.

 

“Sorry.” Ryoga blushed. “I’ve never, um.” 

 

“It’s okay..” Ranma said. She tilted her head back up towards Ryoga. “Can you.. Do it again?” She asked. 

 

“S-sure…” The space between them wasn’t quite so daunting, now that the first kiss had happened. Ryoga closed the gap, sealing their lips together in a gentle press. 

 

It was warm, Ranma’s lips were soft, and Ryoga found that if he tilted his head a little, the angle pressed them together in a new and interesting way. Experimentally, he slipped his tongue out to swipe over Ranma’s lips, and Ranma shivered, going stiff.

 

“Ranma?” Ryoga asked, and Ranma’s hand found it’s way to Ryoga’s knee, gripping his pants legs tightly. 

 

“ _ He _ … did that a lot…” Ranma whispered. “Used his tongue…” Ryoga’s will went diamond-hard at that.

 

“Then I’ll have to do it too and erase him.” He said, determined. He bent his head down and kissed Ranma again, licking over her lips a little again, and Ranma parted her lips. Ryoga slipped his tongue into her mouth experimentally, and Ranma made a strange, high-pitched gasp in the back of her throat.

 

Now that Ryoga had his tongue in Ranma’s mouth, though, he wasn’t quite sure what to do with it. Should he run it along her teeth? Poke it against Ranma’s tongue? Just stick it in as far as he could? He ended up pressing his tongue against Ranma’s as Ranma put her own tongue out, and the two slipped against each other in a warm, wet slide. 

 

Ranma’s arms were around his neck, when Ryoga pulled back, and he blinked up. When had Ranma straddled him? 

 

Ranma was blushing furiously as she realized the position she was in. She was perched precariously on the edge of the bed, supported only by her knees and Ryoga’s lap. She wiggled forwards a little, and felt her breath hitch as something pressed into her crotch. 

 

That was.. Was… Ryoga’s.. 

 

Ryoga’s hands settled on Ranma’s waist, and he looked a little lost, not quite sure what to do with himself. 

 

“D-do-do you want to- move up- onto the bed?” Ryoga squeaked. 

 

“S-Sure…” Ranma said, and swung off of Ryoga to let him scoot backwards onto the bed, swinging around until he was sitting up by the headboard. Ranma knelt next to him, fists pressed to her knees as she looked down at the bed. 

 

“Uhm.” Ryoga rubbed the back of his neck. “Do you want to just.. M-Make out some more and see what happens?” He said faintly.

 

“Sure…” Ranma said, and straddled Ryoga’s lap again. She looked down at Ryoga, putting her hands on Ryoga’s shoulders. Ryoga’s hands found Ranma’s waist, and Ranma slowly leaned in to kiss Ryoga again, pushing past the initial stab of discomfort and twisting in her chest. 

 

As their tongues slipped together and Ranma listened to Ryoga’s soft sighs, she felt the tight knot of tension in her gut slowly start to unwind. Gradually, she was able to relax under Ryoga’s hands, and she let herself slide forwards a little to press against the hardness in Ryoga’s pants. 

 

Ryoga moaned, then abruptly pulled back, a hand over his mouth with a startled expression.

 

“Wow.” Ranma said, and rocked her hips forwards a little. Ryoga shuddered, twisting a little under her. “You’re pretty sensitive then, Ryoga?”

 

“Just a little…” Ryoga mumbled, blushing.

 

“It’s kinda cute…” Ranma admitted. Ryoga ducked his head, realized that it put his face right in Ranma’s chest, and jerked back.

 

“Do you want… me to… touch you?” Ryoga asked falteringly. 

 

“Y-Yeah..” Ranma said, resisting the urge to cross her arms over her chest as her discomfort grew. Ryoga noticed Ranma’s restless shifting and frowned slightly, but he slid his hands up from Ranma’s waist to carefully cup Ranma’s chest. Ranma looked down at her breasts, knowing they weren’t very sensitive, and was mostly unsurprised when Ryoga’s careful touch didn’t elicit more than a vaguely pleasant feeling.

 

“Is this… good?” Ryoga asked hesitantly. Ranma shrugged a little, feeling the faint echo of another pair of hands. She shivered a little. 

 

“It just kind of… is.” She admitted. “It doesn’t feel like much.”

 

“Oh..” Ryoga gently squeezed Ranma’s breasts, exploring the way they settled into his hands, mildly entranced. He found Ranma’s nipples, hard enough to be visible through the fabric, and pinched them a little. Ranma squirmed, not quite sure if she liked the feeling.

 

“Ryoga…” She said. “Let me..” Ryoga pulled back, and Ranma reached for the hem of her shirt, pausing a moment before pulling it off. 

 

Ryoga’s brain short-circuited. 

 

He had seen Ranma’s chest before, but somehow it was different this time, maybe because of the context, maybe because now Ranma was just so  _ close _ , but the sudden exposure of soft, toned skin and perky breasts in front of his face made him react in a new way. 

 

Ryoga reached out and thumbed over one of Ranma’s hard nipples, and Ranma squirmed a little, slightly uncomfortable.

 

“H-Hey…” Ranma said, her hands hovering uncertainly for a moment, before settling onto Ryoga’s shoulders.

 

“Ranma?” Ryoga said, glancing up to Ranma’s face. Ranma just nodded, arching her back a little to press her breasts towards Ryoga.

 

“Please… keep touching me…” Ranma mumbled. Ryoga looked back down at Ranma’s chest, gently running his hands over Ranma’s toned stomach, the urge to touch and feel every inch of that smooth skin rising up inside of him. 

 

An impulse struck him, and Ryoga leaned forwards to take Ranma’s nipple into his mouth, sucking on it gently. Ranma squirmed, her hands gripping Ryoga’s shoulders.

 

“Stop- stop-” She gasped, and Ryoga pulled back like he had been burned.

 

“Sorry-” He said. “Was that- did that-?”

 

“It just… felt really uncomfortable…” Ranma said, rubbing at her chest a little. “Not because of… what happened.” She said, her cheeks red. “It just doesn’t feel good…”

 

“Oh, sorry.” Ryoga said. “Do you want me to… keep going?” He asked hesitantly. Ranma nodded, reaching out to take Ryoga’s hand and guide it to the waistline of her pants. 

 

“Please.” She whispered. “I’m…. afraid, but I…” 

 

Ryoga was staring at Ranma’s stomach, feeling like his head was going to explode. 

 

“H-Hold on…” He stammered. “I don’t think- I’m ready-” 

 

“Ryoga.” Ranma said, and Ryoga shut his mouth, looking up at Ranma. “Come here.” Ranma said softly, leaning in to kiss Ryoga again.

 

Ryoga let out a faint moan as Ranma took control of their kiss, pressing her chest against Ryoga’s and pushing him against the headboard. Ranma ran her tongue over Ryoga’s sharp fangs, and ignored the faint sense of unease in her gut as she wiggled closer, pressing against Ryoga’s hardness.

 

Ryoga moaned again at the pressure, and he broke off the kiss. He hastily reached for his own shirt, ripping it up over his head.

 

“Ranma..” He said, sliding his hands up the sides of Ranma’s body. Ranma arched under his touch, squirming a little. Ryoga’s touch, careful and protective, felt like it was stoking the flame that was starting to grow in her chest.

 

“Ryoga, please.” Ranma said, rocking her hips forwards. “I need you to touch me.” 

 

“O-Okay…” Ryoga agreed, and Ranma sighed in relief, scooting backwards on the bed so that she could pull her pants off. She hesitated, suddenly anxious, as her thumbs slipped into the hem of her boxers. She carefully worked them off, her face red, not looking at Ryoga. 

 

“R-Ranma…” Ryoga stammered. “I-” 

 

Ranma wrapped her arms around herself, feeling extremely vulnerable and exposed. 

 

“Ryoga..” She said quietly, not quite able to look at him. “Could I- could I try something?” She asked, her legs pressed together tightly, hiding her modesty. 

 

“Sure.” Ryoga agreed. Ranma bit her lip, before reaching out and spreading Ryoga’s legs, crawling between them and turning around, pressing her back against his chest. 

 

“Can you touch me… like this?” She asked, and Ryoga’s hands slid down over Ranma’s shoulders, down and around to her stomach, then his fingers stroked over the top of Ranma’s thighs. Ranma squirmed, feeling the echo of  _ his  _ hands on her. 

 

“Like this?” Ryoga asked, looking over Ranma’s shoulder down at his hands. His voice was soft and low in Ranma’s ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

 

“Y-Yeah…” Ranma said, her breathing starting to speed up. Her heart pounded in fear as Ryoga’s fingers slipped between Ranma’s thighs, gently touching the soft, sensitive skin there.

 

Ranma slammed her eyes shut, grabbing Ryoga’s forearms. Ryoga stopped.

 

“Ranma?” He asked, concerned. 

 

“I’m okay.” Ranma gasped. “Sorry-” She forced her hands to open, bringing them up to her mouth instead.

 

“Do you want me to stop?” Ryoga asked. Ranma furiously shook her head. 

 

“No- it’s okay-” Ranma said. Ryoga’s fingers started gently caressing Ranma’s thighs again, and Ranma squirmed, fighting the urge to slam her legs shut and break Ryoga’s hands or kick him away or  _ DO SOMETHING- _

 

“Ranma.” Ryoga murmured, and Ranma gasped. “Stay with me.” Ranma nodded shakily. Ryoga gently scratched the inside of Ranma’s thighs with his nails, and Ranma let out a strange, warbling noise.

 

“Ryoga-” Ranma shuddered at the mix of disgust and elation coursing up her spine. “Please- don’t stop-” 

 

Ryoga nodded, his chin digging into Ranma’s shoulder a little, as he moved his hands up, hitting a particularly sensitive patch of skin. 

 

Ranma moaned, and clapped her hands over his mouth, flushing.

 

“Do that again.” She demanded. Ryoga complied, massaging the area, making Ranma squirm and arch against Ryoga. 

 

“Oh god.” Ranma moaned out. Ryoga flushed, entranced by Ranma’s reaction. He moved his fingers up the last couple of inches, slipping into the wet folds of Ranma’s womanhood.

 

“ _ Oh. _ ” Ryoga breathed, his fingers gently rubbing up and down, collecting slick on his fingers, gently pushing up against Ranma’s clit.

 

“No-nonono-” Ranma breathed, twisting in Ryoga’s arms. Ryoga stiffened, his arms coming up to lock around Ranma’s waist as Ranma tried to lunge away. 

 

“Ranma- Ranma!” Ryoga said, and Ranma shuddered, going limp in Ryoga’s arms.

 

“Sorry- I-” Ranma whispered. Ryoga shook his head.

 

“It’s okay.” Ryoga said, and pressed a kiss to Ranma’s shoulder. “Come on, lie back.” He coaxed Ranma to lean back against Ryoma’s chest. 

 

“Do you want to stop?” Ryoga asked.

 

“I  _ want _ you to stop asking me that.” Ranma snapped. 

 

“Alright.” Ryoga relaxed his arms around Ranma, who was still tense. “Come on, relax. It’s okay.” 

 

“Sorry.” Ranma repeated, slumping into Ryoga’s arms. 

 

“Here.” Ryoga slipped his fingers back between Ranma’s thighs. “Just relax. It’s okay.” He said. Ranma nodded, his legs trembling a little as Ryoga’s fingers slipped up to where they were before, starting to stroke into Ranma’s wetness again.

 

Ranma’s hands were pressed over her mouth, her shoulders shaking. Ryoga tilted his head to press their heads together comfortingly. 

 

“Please don’t stop.” Ranma whispered. Ryoga nodded, and gently circled his fingers over Ranma’s clit, making her moan abruptly. Ryoga repeated the motion, and Ranma’s hips jerked a little. 

 

“Oh god- Ryoga-” Ranma gasped. “More-” Ryoga started rubbing at Ranma’s clit with one hand, the other one slipping down to Ranma’s entrance. He carefully teased his middle finger into Ranma, stopping the second he felt Ranma go rigid.

 

Ranma made a faint whining noise, trembling a little. 

 

“Ryoga- keep going!” He demanded. “I’m not- not going to- let this beat me-” 

 

“Alright.” Ryoga said, his heart aching in his chest. He reaching, curling forwards a little against Ranma’s back so that he could angle his wrist, sliding his finger into Ranma. Ranma shuddered and writhed, rocking back against Ryoga. 

 

Ryoga gently started rocking his finger in and out of Ranma, rubbing at Ranma’s clit with his other hand. Ranma gasped, clutching at Ryoga’s wrists. 

 

“Come on.” Ryoga murmured. “It’s okay, it’s just us here.” 

 

“I-I- can feel him-” Ranma choked out. “I can- Ryoga please- it’s not enough-” 

 

Ryoga slipped another finger into Ranma, who arched back, dropping her head back onto Ryoga’s shoulder.

 

“Please please please.” Ranma chanted, pushing her hips down into Ryoga’s hands. “Please-” 

 

“More?” Ryoga asked. Ranma nodded, her eyes screwed shut Ryoga slid a third finger into her. 

 

“Yes, yes-” Ranma gasped. It was just Ryoga, just Ryoga, it was just them here, Ranma was safe. Ryoga’s fingers were burning away  _ his  _ touch, until all that was left was Ryoga, a warm and steady presence at her back, holding her, stoking the flames in her gut.

 

Ranma twisted, one arm hooking around the back of Ryoga’s neck as she moaned, pressing her forehead into his cheek as she reached a climax, her body going tight and strung like a wire. The wave crashed over her and she went boneless in Ryoga’s arms.

 

“Ranma?” Ryoga asked, his voice soft and stunned. Almost like awe. Ranma cracked her eyes open, suddenly aware of the faint trails of moisture down her face. 

 

“Ryoga.” Ranma whispered. “Please… I need you.”

 

Ryoga’s face exploded into heat.

 

“O-okay-!” He said, his hands fumbling as he pulled back and wiped his hands on the bed. “H-H-How do you w-want to-”

 

“I want you over me.” Ranma whispered. “I want you to erase all traces of  _ his  _ presence. I want you to burn him out of me, smothering his flames.” 

 

“O-okay.” Ryoga agreed as Ranma regained her strength, wobbling up onto her knees, pulling away from Ryoga. 

 

“Ryoga- go ahead and get undressed.” Ranma said, flopping down onto the bed next to Ryoga. Ryoga didn’t know how his face could go any redder, but it did as he reached for his pants, pulling them off with his boxers before he could second-guess himself.

 

“Here.” Ranma reached over to the bedside table, picking up the box of condoms. She pried the box open with trembling fingers.

 

“Ranma?” Ryoga asked, and Ranma jerked a little, looking up at Ryoga. Ryoga stared.

 

Her face was flushed and she was breathing a little unsteadily, sprawled out on the bed as she looked up at him. Her soft, toned body was fully on display, and Ryoga found himself admiring Ranma’s other form for the first time in his life, achingly hard with the urge to touch and claim.

 

“Ryoga.” Ranma whispered, and Ryoga realized the expression on her face was… hungry. “Please.” She held out a condom packet to Ryoga, who took it and ripped it open. The condom tumbled down onto the bed and he hastily grabbed it, rolling it onto himself and giving himself a light squeeze to help the aching throb. 

 

“Ranma, are you sure?” Ryoga asked, and Ranma shifted to lie on her back, hesitating a moment before spreading her legs out to Ryoga, looking away to press her cheek into the pillow under her head.

 

“Please.” She mumbled again. Ryoga carefully shuffled up in between Ranma’s legs, gently hooking her legs over his thighs as he kneeled. 

 

“I’m going to… um… I’m just going to-” He stammered, and Ranma held her arms out to Ryoga, who came forwards to let Ranma hug him tightly against her body.

 

“Just do it-” She whispered. “I trust you-” Her body was tight and tense, and Ryoga just nodded, blindly lining himself up against Ranma’s hole and carefully pressing himself inside. 

 

Ranma whined, her fingers gripping at Ryoga’s shoulders. Ryoga gasped at the warm heat around him, but he slowly became aware of the way Ranma was shuddering, tears slipping down her cheeks.

 

“Ranma?” Ryoga asked, but Ranma shook her head.

 

“Please move-” She whispered. “I can’t- I need- I can’t-” Ryoga felt his chest ache, but he obliged, a hand on Ranma’s hips to hold them in place as he carefully pulled back, then pushed forwards into her.

 

Ranma arched her back, her eyes flying open in a silent gasp, her fingers clawing at Ryoga’s back.

 

“Oh- Oh-” She whined, “Ryoga-” 

 

“Ranma..” Ryoga grunted. “You feel so good-” 

 

“Please- harder-” Ranma moaned, hooking her legs around Ryoga’s hips and pulling him in. “I need-” Ryoga’s touch was a cleansing fire, a purifying water- she could feel it like a wound being drained, pulling all the poison out of her and burning it up.

 

“Ryoga- Ryoga-” Ranma chanted as Ryoga’s thrusts sped up, the headboard of the bed starting to slam into the wall as he thrusted, panting as the heat from their breathing charged the air between then. 

 

“Ranma...” Ryoga moaned. “You’re so-” He shuddered as Ranma clenched around him.

 

“Please don’t stop, don’t stop-” Ranma shuddered, her hand sliding up into the back of Ryoga’s hair, gripping tightly. Ryoga gasped, pressing forwards and pushing Ranma into the bed, crushing her between him and the bed.

 

Ranma gasped, the air being knocked out of her lungs. Ryoga’s body weight was pressing her thin, making her head spin, making her see stars. 

 

“Ryoga-” She sobbed out, slipping her hands around to grab Ryoga’s face and kissed him desperately. Ryoga pushing into Ranma one more time and stopping as she shuddered, shaking her way through an orgasm. 

 

“Ranma-” Ryoga said softly, reverently. “You-” 

 

“Come on.” Ranma whispered, gently stroking her hands over Ryoga’s face and shoulders, gently freeing his sweat-soaked hair from his forehead. “You too.” Ryoga nodded a little, starting to thrust again. Ranma tilted her head back, breathing in as she scratched at Ryoga’s shoulders.

 

Ryoga let out a low groan as he pushed into Ranma one more time, going still as he let go, filling the condom. The two of them panted quietly for a minute before Ryoga carefully pulled back, his hands fumbling a little as he pulled off the condom, trying to knot it before giving up and just wrapping it in a tissue, tossing it into his wastebasket. 

 

Ryoga dropped down to the bed next to Ranma, who’s breathing was starting to even out.

 

“Ryoga..” Ranma said softly, rolling over to look at Ryoga. “Thank you…”

 

“Do you… feel okay now?” Ryoga asked hesitantly. Ranma closed her eyes, nodding a little. 

 

“Yeah.” She whispered. “I feel… like myself again…” 

 

Ryoga reached for the blankets, the sweat drying on his body starting to get cold. He pulled them up over the both of them, and Ranma blushed, wiggling closer to Ryoga to cuddle up. Ryoga put an arm around Ranma, Ranma’s face pressing into Ryoga’s chest a little. 

 

“Thanks, Ryoga.” Ranma murmured. “You didn’t have to do this, but you did…” 

 

“You’re my best friend.” Ryoga said, and before he could stop himself, he pressed a kiss to Ranma’s forehead. “Of course I’d help you.”

 

Ranma nodded, blushing, and the two of them quietly slipped off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope yall enjoyed that cause this fic almost destroyed my relationship.


End file.
